


Notion de sacrifice

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Happy birthday Captain America !, M/M, Marathon Faradien, One Shot, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Stucky - Freeform, otp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] [The First Avenger] Steve aime Bucky. C'est un fait, et il ne le niera pas. Bucky avait toujours été là pour lui, et les liens entre les deux hommes s'étaient renforcés au fil des années. - Happy birthday Captain America! [Légers spoilers Civil War] /Marathon Faradien - Day 15/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notion de sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Civil War m'a donné des feels sur The First Avenger, alors je case ça ici :p
> 
> ... By the way, aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de ce cher Captain America ! HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAP! (Je mentirais si je disais que je n'avais pas calculé la date de sortie de cet OS en fonction de l'anniversaire de Steve x'D)

Il y avait des jours où Steve n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se rendre compte de la chance qu'il avait de compter Bucky Barnes comme son meilleur ami. Dans ces moments-là, il se disait que Bucky perdait son temps avec lui, surtout parce que le brun était tout ce que lui-même n'était pas : beau, populaire – surtout auprès de la gent féminine –, grand et musclé, doué pour les travaux manuels.

Lorsqu'il exposait ce point de vue à Bucky, ce dernier se mettait en colère et lui interdisait de se dévaloriser de la sorte. Bucky était très attaché à Steve, il appréciait énormément ce « petit voyou », tel qu'il s'amusait à le surnommer – et Steve riait de cette blague récurrente.

Bucky était toujours là pour lui, quoi qu'il arrive. Il avait été d'un grand soutien lorsque Sarah Rogers était morte, proposant même à Steve de l'accompagner lors des funérailles et ensuite de venir vivre chez lui – mais Steve n'avait pas voulu, préférant rester seul un moment, ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible.

Quand le jeune homme repensait à tout ce que Bucky avait fait pour lui, il ressentait un élan d'amour et de gratitude le traverser de part en part, lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux et lui coupant le souffle. Il ne pourrait jamais suffisamment le remercier.

Steve serait prêt à tout donner, à tout laisser tomber si cela lui donnait une chance d'aider Bucky. Il donnerait sa vie pour sauver la sienne. Il accepterait la prison ou l'exil pour que Bucky reste libre. Tout ce qui donnait du sens à sa vie, il le laisserait tomber aux pieds de ses ennemis si cela permettait à son meilleur ami d'avoir la vie sauve.

Parce que Bucky Barnes représentait tout aux yeux de Steve Rogers. Il était tout son monde. Un ami. Un frère. L'amour de sa vie.

**Author's Note:**

> Avant qu'on ne me le demande, je trouve Steve très beau, même dans sa version skinny (peut-être même plus dans sa version skinny). C'est juste que je pensais qu'il devait se dévaloriser de ce côté-là aussi, puisqu'il n'a jamais de chance avec les femmes (moi je t'adopte sans souci Stevie * cœur *)
> 
> Voilà comment on se raccroche aux branches de Civil War xD Tout en discrétion et en finesse, je sais :p N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, histoire de faire sourire notre Cap préféré pour son anniversaire x')


End file.
